


Five Glasses

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But not really a lot, Drunk! Jaemin, Fluff, Funny, High School, Humour, Jaemin forgot how a belt works, Jeno is relatable, Like Jaemin just got drunk and does weird stuff, M/M, Multi, Renjun was lazy, Swearing, There's underage drinking, tiny sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “Oh my god, Jaemin stop trying to piss on Renjun’s couch.”“But my belt won’t come off-““That’s because I taped it so this shit wouldn’t happen, idiot.”





	Five Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi.vervoort](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demi.vervoort).



> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO DO IM SO SORRY

Lee Jeno didn’t know what he had done to deserve something like this.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN RENJUN ISN’T HOT?! OF COURSE HE IS!” He could already feel a headache coming as he saw Jaemin angrily shouting at another guest of Donghyuck’s party, the blond mop of hair on the poor victim bouncing as Jaemin shook him by the collar of his shirt. “LOOK AT HIM!” Jaemin shouted as he pointed a finger (quite rudely, in Jeno’s opinion) at Renjun who was silently filming the whole ordeal with a cheeky smile.

“He’s too adorable to be hot!” Jaemin’s opponent slurred, trying to break free from Jaemin’s death grip that only tightened at his words.

“HE _IS_ HOT! ADMIT THAT HE _IS_ HOT!” Jaemin continued to shout, making Jeno sigh before he came forward to finally end the fight before his younger boyfriend did anything that he would regret under the obvious influence of alcohol.

“Come on, Jaemin. You’ve had enough to drink,” He stated, gently prying Jaemin’s fingers off the other male as Jaemin pouted at him.

“BUT HE SAID THAT RENJUN WASN’T HOT! YOU THINK HE’S HOT, RIGHT JENO?!” Jaemin asked him in a loud voice that didn’t really differ from his previous volume. _Jaemin…I’m dating him…_

“Yeah, he is,” Jeno absentmindedly mumbled, turning towards the poor male who had become a victim to a very drunk Jaemin. “I’m sorry, he’s had a lot to drink-“

“I ONLY HAD FIVE GLASSES, BABY!” Jaemin cut him off and Jeno _swore_ that he heard Renjun snicker at his misery behind the damn phone that was recording everything.

“As I said, he’s had a lot to drink-“

“NO, I HAVEN’T!“ _Jaemin, let me apologise for you, you dimwit._

“And I am very sorry that he had disturbed you-“

“HE STARTED IT!” _Fucking hell._

“So please find it in yourself to forgive-“

“HE SAID THAT RENJUN WASN’T HOT AND I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD EDUCATE HI-“

 

Doing the only sane thing that would get his intoxicated younger boyfriend to shut up, Lee Jeno hurriedly place his lips on top of Jaemin’s to silence him and pulling away after a few seconds. He was glad to see that Jaemin remained silent after that and turned back to the other male who he had been apologising to.

“I really am sorry that you had to deal with him like this,” He apologised, hastily bowing and dragging Jaemin away from the middle of the living room to the corner where Renjun had just stopped filming the whole ordeal.

“I go to hang out with Doyoung-hyung for ten minutes and he’s already had five glasses?” He asked his slightly older boyfriend who shrugged. “Really, Renjun?”

“It’s school holidays and there’s alcohol. We might as well get drunk,” Renjun replied, words sounding off slightly due to his accent becoming more prominent. “Plus, you wouldn’t let anything happen to us.” _For the love of God…this headache and these two idiots will be the death of me._

“That doesn’t mean that you two should just go off and drink…” He complained, looking towards Jaemin who now looked like he was going to pass out any second. “I think we should get this guy home.”

“Are you serious? His place is the furthest one from here!” Renjun protested, eyebrows furrowing at him as the slightly tipsy male stared into his eyes with determination. “Let’s just go to my place.”

“Did you even bring your keys?” He asked the shorter male who nodded enthusiastically, hair bobbing along with his movements as he smiled wide.

 

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Oh my god, Jaemin stop trying to piss on Renjun’s couch.”

“But my belt won’t come off-“

“That’s because I taped it so this shit wouldn’t happen, idiot.”

 

Sighing, Jeno grabbed his younger boyfriend’s wrist and dragged him to the bathroom where he hurriedly broke the tape that was wrapped around the buckle of the other’s belt.

“Jeno, you shouldn’t try to undress me yet!” Jaemin screeched when Jeno’s fingers brushed the buckle of his jeans while the tape hung broken and out of the zipper’s way.

“Stop making it sound like we haven’t done anything,” He mumbled, shoving Jaemin into the bathroom and closing the door so that the other wouldn’t run out. “Hurry and piss in the toilet already!”

“Huh?! But that’s-“

“Just do it, Jaemin!” He heard footsteps coming from the hallway, Renjun’s form coming into view once he turned his head. There was a concerned look plastered on the younger’s face.

“Jeno? Where’s Jaemin?” Renjun asked him, tilting his head to the side and Jeno thanked the heavens that his older boyfriend wasn’t as drunk as his younger one.

“He’s pissing in the bathroom right now,” Jeno explained and as if on cue, Jaemin knocked on the door before opening it slightly and poking his head out.

“What now?” Jeno asked, slightly irritated at the sheer stupidity that was Na Jaemin when drunk. Jaemin laughed slightly that made both Jeno and Renjun to narrow their eyes at him.

 

“I…um…couldn’t get my pants off…” Jaemin started, avoiding their still gazes. _Don’t tell me that he…oh god…_ “So it kinda just…came out…”

“You pissed your pants, didn’t you?” Renjun asked the other flatly who solemnly nodded his head and stared at the floor. Jeno heard Renjun sigh before the shorter disappeared into his bedroom and returned with some sweatpants (that looked like the ones that Jaemin had lost months ago) and a pair of boxer shorts. “Jeno, go and put this on him.”

“Why me?!” He protested, face heating up at the thought of having to undress the younger and assist him in putting on the new articles of clothing.

“Because you’re the idiot who left him at the party,” Renjun finalised, shoving the pieces of clothing into his arms before skipping ( _fucking skipping_ ) back to the kitchen where he was earlier and waving back at Jeno.

“You let him get drunk!” He shouted after the smaller male who laughed loudly, making Jeno huff in frustration before turning to Jaemin who still had his head sticking out of the slightly open bathroom door. He saw Jaemin blink numerous times with a blank face before he sighed once more and opened the door even further to let himself in.

 

“Ah! Jeno! You can’t look!” The younger shouted when Jeno dropped his gaze down to undo the belt that Jaemin hadn’t even been able to get off. “Stop looking!” Jaemin screamed, shoving him away and covering the damp patch under the belt.

“How the hell am I meant to help you, then?” He asked, chuckling at the younger when his eyes widened comically in realisation that he needed help to change his pants. Draping the pieces of clothing over his shoulder, Jeno gently pulled Jaemin’s hands away from underneath the belt so that he could actually undo the belt. He refrained from looking at Jaemin’s face for he knew that if he did, it wouldn’t end well. Once the belt was undone, Jeno let it hang in the belt loops of the jeans and lightly tugged on the younger’s pants as a silent signal for him to take them off. He heard the younger mumble something incoherent as he kept slapping Jeno’s arm until he turned around, the sound of clothes being moved reaching his ears before the smaller whispered that he was done. Wordlessly, Jeno took the sweatpants and boxer short off his shoulder as he handed them behind him, letting his hand fall to his side when the weight of the clothes disappeared.

“You done yet?” He asked Jaemin who hummed in response and grabbed his wrist to slowly turn him around. When Jaemin’s face came into view, Jeno saw the younger’s red cheeks and embarrassed face as Jaemin mumbled a small ‘thank you, Jeno’. “You should thank Renjun since he had your clothes here.”

“Jeno…baby…” He heard Jaemin mumble as he was about to exit the bathroom, turning back around to ask what was wrong when Jaemin’s lips landed on his. The faint taste of alcohol on the other’s lips made Jeno pull away since he didn’t want to do anything to Jaemin while the the younger was drunk. _He’ll only be sad if he can’t remember anything._

“Yeah, babe?” He asked as Jaemin smiled wide at him, the younger moving to pick up his damp pants and boxers that were still on the bathroom tiles.

“Thank you,” Jaemin whispered, more genuine than sober Jaemin would be if Jeno had helped him change clothes. After a while, once Jaemin had pushed past him to go and give Renjun the damp clothes (that Jeno heard the shorter male scream at when Jaemin went up to him in the kitchen), Jeno realised that sober Jaemin would know how to undo a belt.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“JAEMIN GET THOSE PISS FILLED BOXERS AWAY FROM OUR DINNER!”

 

Renjun pushed his youngest boyfriend out of the kitchen and to the laundry room to protect their dinner that he was currently cooking, avoiding touching the pants entirely.

“Ah! Jun!” Jaemin shouted when Renjun pushed him so much that he stumbled and dropped the pants on the floor of the laundry room. “I might fall!”

“You’re not going to fall, idiot,” Renjun mumbled, the small amount of alcohol in his system giving him some more patience than usual. “Not physically anyway.”

“But if I fall for you then it counts, right?” Jaemin asked him with Renjun raising his eyebrows shortly after. _Renjun, he’s drunk. You can’t get flustered over this._

“Yeah sure, wash your hands,” He stated, leaving Jaemin in the laundry room as the younger pouted and washed his hands as quick as he could in his drunken state. When Renjun was back in the kitchen and tending to their food, he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist as someone else’s chin rested on his head.

“Calm down, baobei.” Jeno’s comforting voice reached his ears as the arms around his waist tightened slightly. “You know he means well.”

“Yeah I know and he’s adorable when he’s drunk but…” _He can be a fucking pain in the ass._

“Speaking of Jaemin, where is he?” Jeno asked him and Renjun’s head snapped up to look at him, their eyes widening as both of them realised that they hadn’t heard from their younger boyfriend for a few minutes (which was a bad sign due to Jaemin being really loud in general).

“Fuck,” He cursed, hurriedly taking the food off the heat of the stove and turning the stove off for good measure while Jeno went off to find Jaemin. _Babe…please just don’t be hanging out the window or something._

 

“Ah shit!”

 

Heading straight to the bedroom where the profanity had come from, Renjun lingered behind Jeno who was standing in shock at the door. Peering over Jeno’s shoulder, Renjun tried not to burst out laughing when he saw that Jaemin (in his very drunken state) had an eyeliner pencil in his right hand while he was looking at the mirror in front. Jaemin must have sensed their presence for he stopped trying to apply eyeliner (that looked _terrible_ ) to turn to them and sniff as tears appeared in his eyes.

 

“It’s uneven,” Jaemin whined before actual tears began flowing from his eyes, making Renjun panic as he rushed to Jaemin’s side to engulf him in a hug.

“You’re not even going anywhere, babe,” He reasoned, seeing Jeno walk up to them as he gently took the pencil out of Jaemin’s hand and placed it back on the bedside table where it originally was stored with the rest of Donghyuck’s make up set for drama. “You don’t have to wear eyeliner for us.”

“But…” Jaemin hiccupped as Jeno guided both of them to the lie down on the bed, Renjun snuggling up to Jaemin with the younger’s arms wrapped around him as Jeno hugged Jaemin’s waist from behind. “I…I wanted to be pretty for you two because I don’t know if you’ll get tired of my face-“

“I’d never get tired of seeing your face, Jaemin,” Jeno cut in, placing a small kiss to Jaemin’s neck before Renjun saw him smile with adoration in his eyes and Renjun was sure that he was mirroring Jeno’s expression as well. “You’re pretty enough for us.”

“But like what if-“

“Jaemin, we love you for _you_ so there shouldn’t be any need for you to want to change yourself for us,” Renjun chastised the younger, looking deeply into Jaemin’s eyes that held so much doubt.

“But what if you two see someone else who’s better and-“

“And who would be better than you for us, babe?” He challenged the younger as he saw Jeno bury his face in Jaemin’s neck.

“We love you so much, Jaemin,” Jeno whispered as Renjun saw Jaemin’s eyes flutter shut slowly as his breathing evened out. “We love you so so much and there’s no way that we’ll trade you for anyone else. You’re just as important as Renjun to me and I don’t want you thinking otherwise. You’re so freaking amazing and I…Jaemin?” Renjun let out soft chuckles and giggles when Jaemin had begun snoring in the middle of Jeno’s heartfelt speech, mouth slightly open with drool escaping onto the pillow beneath his head. “Did he…is he seriously _sleeping_ right now?”

“Seems like your speech made him fall asleep, baby,” He replied, closing his own eyes as he heard Jeno scoff in disbelief. “And now it’s time for me to sleep too.”

“But the food you made for us-“

“Breakfast. Goodnight, Jeno. I love you and I love Jaemin too,” He whispered, smiling to himself as he began to succumb to sleep.

“Yeah, goodnight Renjun. I love you and Jaemin more than I can ever say.” He heard Jeno whisper back before everything faded and dreams of Jeno and Jaemin filled his mind.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“What the fuck?” Jaemin asked no one in particular when he woke up, staring at the sweatpants that he was sure he had lost months prior. Panicking, Jaemin quickly snuck a peek at his boxers and noticed that they were a different pair from the one that he had distinctly remembered putting on before the party. “What the fuck?!”

“Checking for morning wood?” Turning his head to see his oldest boyfriend leaning against the doorway to the bedroom, Jaemin felt slightly scared when he saw the smug look on Renjun’s face.

“Don’t have any and don’t want any,” He replied, groaning at the pain that was in the crown of his head. “This headache fucking sucks.”

“Yeah well, you drank enough to forget how to undo a belt,” Renjun stated before he disappeared down the hall to the kitchen, shouting something about Jeno heating up some food for breakfast. A few minutes later when Jaemin had swung his legs over the edge of the bed in preparation to exit the bedroom that he could now identify as Renjun’s spare bedroom (not the one that the older shared with Chenle), Jaemin was met with the sight of his other boyfriend who hosted yet another smirk.

“How are you feeling?” Jeno asked him, walking closer and kissing his forehead lightly.

“Like complete and utter shit.” _This headache fucking_ kills.

“Yeah well…just be glad you only pissed your pants and didn’t shit in them,” Jeno joked, tone light but causing Jaemin to become even more confused.

“Pissed my pants?”  
“Man…do we have a story to tell you,” Jeno said, smiling his brilliant eye smile and grabbing Jaemin’s wrist to pull him up. “But first, let’s have the dinner that you nearly got piss in last night.”

“What the hell did I even do?” He asked Jeno who simply laughed in response as he led him down the hallway to the dining table where Renjun was piling some food on a plate while Chenle and Jisung argued over which seat to sit in.

“Oh! Jaemin-hyung! How’s your bladder?” Chenle asked him cheerily, making Jisung snort as confusion surfaced in Jaemin even more.

 

“Seriously guys, what the fuck did I do?!”


End file.
